Luigi's Mansion: Ghost Universe
Luigi's Mansion: Ghost Universe is a Luigi's Mansion game for the Wii U. It closely follows the timeline of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. If you ordered the Pyro Specialty Pack, it would've been available alongside Paper Mario 5: The Rise of Shadow, Metroid: Power Shift, and The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Tale, pre-loaded onto the Wii U. Story During the events of Dark Moon, King Boo set up a battle with Luigi in his new base of operations, the Treacherous Mansion. Luigi apparently managed to defeat King Boo, restoring the Dark Moon and bringing peace to Evershade Valley. However, Luigi's victory was not a true one. That king was an illusion, generated by the real king to save his ghostly hide from being recaptured. King Boo realized if he wanted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, he'd need the help of someone who knew the true meaning of evil. Then, it hit him. King Boo flew down to the Underwhere, the land of the dead, to ask the help of Emperor Boo, the most vile and vicious being to ever exist- who was also his dad. Meanwhile, in Mushroom Castle, Princess Peach was holding a celebration over Mario's latest defeat of Bowser. Everyone was having fun, but Luigi's attention was elsewhere- keeping his new pet Polterpup away from the princess's flower sculpture. In his mind, Luigi wondered if it was his destiny to be the second banana in the Mario Bros.- Mario was saving Peach from Bowser, and got whole parties to celebrate, whereas he had saved the whole of Evershade Valley, and possibly the Mushroom Kingdom, and he got a pat on the back, a pet who had tormented him throughout his journey, and the smell of ectoplasmic pee drying on the plants within the time he had spent thinking. Sighing, Luigi grudgingly pulled back the Polterpup's leash, which felt a bit lighter. Suddenly, it hit him- the Polterpup had phased through the leash and ran outside. Worried, he ran out. He found the dog out in the fields around the castle, licking someone's face. When he got him off the man, he saw it was none other than E. Gadd, Luigi's friend and mentor. Luigi asked E. Gadd what he was doing in the Mushroom Kingdom. E. Gadd said he had to evacuate the entire valley, and all the other ghosts were safe in his old Bunker. When Luigi asked what had caused them to need to evacuate so quickly, he heard a massive rumbling coming from the castle. He then saw King Boo, accompanied by a giant shadowy being lifting up the castle and carrying it off towards a large shadowy cloud in the horizon. E. Gadd jumped, realizing how bad the situation had become, pressed the button on his Pixelator remote, and the two ghost hunters, and the Polterpup, vanished. They arrived in an entirely new bunker, including its own Greenie assistants. E. Gadd sat down on his comfy chair and began telling Luigi what happened. King Boo had managed to release his father, Emperor Boo, out of the Underwhere, and the duo were forming an entire continent out of dark energy. A while back, the continent had appeared on his maps. When he went to check it out, he was shocked to see it was inhabited by most of the Evershade Valley ghosts, along with dozens of new species. However, it wasn't until he realized the ghosts attacked some of his assistants that he realized something was suspicious. When King Boo returned with the ghosts of the continent under his control, alongside his father, he panicked, sent the friendly ghosts into an invincible capsule, hid it, and rushed to tell Luigi. E. Gadd then pulled out Luigi's Poltergust 5000, saying he had made some new attachments that would come in handy. Luigi then realized it was up to him and his pet to once again save Mario and Peach- they'd better appreciate it. Characters *Luigi- The reluctant hero of the game. Equipped with his Poltergust 5000, he's out to stop King Boo and his horde of ghosts. Not to mention get some recognition. *E. Gadd- A professor of spectrology, and Luigi's mentor. He will upgrade the Poltergust as necessary with enough fundings. *Polterpup- Luigi's adopted ghost dog. With another player using a Wiimote, Polterpup can play alongside Luigi. He can phase through walls, collect items, and scare ghosts, leaving them open to a good sucking. *King Boo- Main antagonist. Leads an army of ghosts against the Mushroom Kingdom. *Emperor Boo- King Boo's father. Seems to be the true mastermind of King Boo's plot. *Mario- Luigi's big bro and the Mushroom Kingdom hero. This is the third time that Luigi has to rescue him. You unlock him as a character later in the game. *Princess Peach- This time, she needs to be rescued. She is in a painting this time. Mansions *Mansion A: Manevolent Mansion **A stereotypical haunted house area. This area is the place where many of the mechanics are introduced. ***Mission A-1: Return of the Ghost Hunter ****A relatively easy mission. E. Gadd wants to test Luigi's skills after all the time that had passed, so he's sending him to the Manevolent Mansion. All you have to do is search for 5 Greenies on the ground floor and capture them. ***Mission A-2: Specters and Shadows ****A Shadow, a highly dangerous ghost, is causing havoc inside the Manevolent Mansion by hiding keys to the upper and lower floors. Track it down and return the keys, so Luigi can actually explore the mansion. ***Mission A-3: The Ghost in the Basement ****A massive spike in paranormal readings has been detected in the basement. Head down there and suck up Sir Regal, the Soul Ghost (AKA Portrait Ghost) that's causing it. ***Mission A-4: Boo Who? ****A Boo, one of King Boo's minions, is messing around with highly detailed equipment on the mansion's Rooftop. Get up there, and protect the equipment from the Boo and its cohorts for as long as you possibly can! ***Mission A-5: Searching for a Boss ****The ghosts are all coming from somewhere, so use the Poltergust 5000's new Searchlight attachment, which detects powerful ghosts, to find out where the boss ghost is. ***Mission A-Boss: Terrace Takedown ****A boss fight with the Dreary Possessor and the Dark Knight. ***Mission A-X: A Paranormal Problem ****Yup, we got one. It appears that capturing all those Boos made their boss angry, so he's sending swarms of dark lightning to destroy a prized item of mine on the Rooftop. Get it and carry it back to the portal by the mansion's front gate! *Mansion B: S.S. Phantom **A haunted cruise ship. The S.S. Phantom is entering stormy waters, and blackouts are common events. The Dark-Light attachment is obtained here. ***Mission B-1: Beaching the Ship ****We won't be able to access the S.S. Phantom until it comes back to shore and the Pixelator can work on it again. Power up the old abandoned lighthouse to call in the cruise ship, but be careful. ***Mission B-2: Darkness in the Light ****I seem to have left my new Dark-Light in the ship's Sauna. Not sure if that would break it or not, but you should get it back. ***Mission B-3: The Cruise of a Lifetime ****Now that we have the Dark-Light, we can access all 5 floors. My Greenie assisstants have recived word that a swarm of Boos is causing mass chaos through Spirit Ball creation, so catch them. ***Mission B-4: A Titanic Problem ****Oh crap! The Phantom's boiler is malfunctioning! Get down there and help fix it! My Greenies will help by sending supplies. ***Mission B-5: Lucky Break ****Not only is the Phantom's Casino Deck a complete waste of cash, it's now haunted and possesses anyone who tries to play. Find the ghost responsible! ***Mission B-Boss: Pirates of the Ether ****A boss fight against the Embarrased Possessor and the possessed Queen Angela's Revenge. ***Mission B-X: Deep Sea Salvage ****I just found a treasure MOTHERLOAD beneath the water's surface. Use the S.S. Phantom's Salvage Arm to retrieve it for me.. er, for SCIENCE! *Mansion C: Northern Palace **A Russian/Tibetian-esque palace on a snowy mountain. A new attachment, the Fireburst, is obtained here. ***Mission C-1: A Cold Reception ****Okay, next mansion is the Northern Palace. Calling it cold would be an understatement. That's why we're going to go down to the palace's basement and set up an E. Gadd Portable Megaheater. Patent Pending. ***Mission C-2: A Firey Temper ****Well, the door to the palace's Observatory is completely frozen over. Head over to the Kitchen, Luigi. I got a little surprise that might help us. ***Mission C-3: Hot vs. Cold ****A Poltergeist is wreaking havoc in the library! Those books are highly valuable, so keep that ghost from destroying them! Burn the thing if you have to! Just save the books! ***Mission C-4: The Frigid Family Room ****I just recieved word that a family of Soul Ghosts is harboring a key to the palace's Greenhouse. I think that's where our Possessor is hiding! ***Mission C-5: Luigi on the Hot Seat ****The huge Greenhouse is completely frozen over! Warm up the plants, and maybe something good will happen! Or maybe I'm just losing my marbles... ***Mission C-Boss: The Not-so-Warm Welcome ****A boss fight with the Peeved Possessor and the Resting Doll. ***Mission C-X: Had Enough Temperature Puns Yet? ****Good news and bad news. Good news is, I found a rare gem hidden in the Northern Palace worth 10,000 dollars. Bad news is, you'll have to protect it from money-grubbing ghosts. *Mansion D: Area 52 **An abandoned jungle military base. Has several explosives scattered about, many of which are interactable. ***Mission D-1: Operation DIVEBOMB ****King Boo has surrounded Area 52 with dozens of guards. The only way in is through the air. Take my Gaddicopter and fly in, then open the gate! ***Mission D-2: Lighting the Beacon ****To show that we've gotten into the base, we'll need to light the beacon on top of the base. My lousy guard should be up there. ***Mission D-3: The War Begins ****FOR THE LOVE OF VENGEFUL RABBITS WITH BUZZSAWS! King Boo's sending a swarm of tanks to take back the base! Stop them all, Luigi! Man, we can't catch a break. ***Mission D-4: An Explosive Mission ****Now, we gotta infiltrate the base's Ammo Dump and get rid of all the ammo. Do whatever you want to, just get rid of all of it. ***Mission D-5: Key Hunters ****Okay, now all we need is the key to the base's Testing Range. I think it's somewhere on the third floor, but you'll need to look. ***Mission D-Boss: Mission Impossiblity ****A boss fight against the Awesome Possessor and Boozooka. ***Mission D-X: Time for Peace ****Go suck up all the guards around the perimeter. Then we'll finally free this base of ghostly oppresion. *Mansion E: Chrono Castle **A medevial castle. The whole place is filled with "bizzarchitecture", not to mention the ghosts are more difficult starting here. ***Mission E-1: Front Door Showdown ****Well, it looks like there's a knight blocking the castle's front door. We're going to have to do something about him to get in. ***Mission E-2: Time Travel ****I left some experimental Gadd-Pads around the castle. Use them to find the key to the Inner Courtyard. ***Mission E-3: Ancient Attack ****I'm picking up some interesting signals below the Inner Courtyard. Use the Gadd-Pads to find an entrance! ***Mission E-4: A Ghostly Host ****Old King Kole is threatening to kick us out of the castle! Quick, get him into the Poltergust! ***Mission E-5: A Walk Through Time ****An ancient key lies at the bottom of the castle. But it's been buried for eons, so you'll need to do some digging. ***Mission E-Boss: Dimensional Warping ****A boss fight with the Raging Possessor and Princess Chrono. ***Mission E-X: Race Against Time ****One of my Greenie assistants wants to do a little race. Do you mind doing so, Luigi? He won't bite. *Mansion F: Luna Tower **A massive space-themed tower. It is knocked on its side by a meteor after Mission 3, and the tower is sideways from that point on. ***Mission F-1: Climb the Tower ****Sorry, Luigi, the Pixelator in Luna Tower seems to be broken. You're gonna have to climb through the windows and repair it manually. ***Mission F-2: A Screw Loose ****Screwball the Soul Ghost is messing around in the tower. Get him out before he damages something valuable! Like the random potted plant that's there for no reason! >:D ***Mission F-3: Asteroids Ahoy! ****Oh my lard! Asteroids are gonna hit the tower! Quick, go to the Storage Room and get out my E-Gun! That could destroy them. ***Mission F-4: Sideways Search ****Well, that last asteroid knocked over the whole tower, but hey! Now that your bones are fixed, you can search the rubble for clues. ***Mission F-5: Clueless Clues ****Well, I think the only way we're getting into the Possessor's lair is with the help of Screwball. Tough luck, Luigi. ***Mission F-Boss: Telescope Trouble ****A boss fight against the Ticklish Possessor and the Telescopitron 9001. ***Mission F-X: Special F-X ****Now Screwball wants a party in exchange for his help. Go find some old party junk in the basement. Then, we can eat snacks. *Mansion G: Soul Train **A haunted train in a desert setting. This area is very platformer-esque, due to several Balloon Berries appearing. ***Mission G-1: Ticket Time ****Well, Luigi, I kinda forgot to get us a ticket to the Soul Train. Head down to the station and get one from the Ticketmaster. ***Mission G-2: Baggage Collection ****Head down to the Caboose. That's where they put my stash of Balloon Berries. ***Mission G-3: Room Service ****King Boo sent a swarm of ghosts and a Blitzer to attack us! Stop them before the train breaks! ***Mission G-4: Pit Stop ****Well, the train's engine is busted. We'll need to take it to the nearby station and see if anyone can repair it. ***Mission G-5: Making Headway ****Now that the Soul Train is up and running, make your way towards the front and check out the Engine Room. ***Mission G-Boss: A Steamy Showdown ****A boss fight against the Egotistical Possessor and Sand Doom. ***Mission G-X: Trains and Pains ****Race the Soul Train to the nearby station. I'll be rooting for you, Luigi! *Mansion H: Xenophobia Mine **An old and abandoned mine, where an alien spaceship crashed. The aliens' ghosts are now taking other ghosts, altering them somehow. *Mansion I: Demon's Garden **An overgrown garden, similar to Haunted Towers from Dark Moon. A new attachment, the Icestorm, is obtained here. *Mansion J: Circus of Illusion **A haunted circus area. The whole place is puzzle-based, and most of them require the Dark-Light to solve. *Mansion L: Dragon Temple *Mansion M: Musical Manor *Mansion N: Bowser's Castle *Mansion O: Peach's Castle *Mansion P: The Underwhere *Final Boss: Emperor's Throne Ghosts Normal Ghosts Category:Wii U Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series)